


Do I know you (Eyeless Jack x Reader)

by LovesSimple



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:19:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 21,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesSimple/pseuds/LovesSimple
Summary: (Y/n) never had a interest in scary movies or gore but her friend Jenny did. What happens when they 'accidentally' summon a demon that possesses (y/n). What's even worse is when she's taken in by Slenderman she finds she somehow knows the demon that is inside of Jack.





	1. Friend

******I told myself I would finish typing the story before I went back and revised but I couldn't do it. I have been reading a lot of great stories recently and have been trying to learn from them. I feel like what is written below it a lot better quality than what was originally here. I will always feel like there is always something that could be fixed and I will probably never be a hundred percent satisfied but I believe this is publishing quality. I still have a lot of improvement to go through but I hope you enjoy my story anyways. Sorry for the people that have read the old version. Hope you like this one more.***

You remembered that day like it was yesterday….  
You had moved to college leaving all your friends and family from your hometown behind. It was hard and scary considering you were fresh out of high school. You had worked hard throughout high school in order to be accepted into a decent college and it paid off. The only downside was it was in a different state and you didn’t receive a full ride with scholarships. Classes weren’t to bad and neither was the cheap apartment you rented out. Your only complaint at the time was that you were lonely. That was until you met Kayla. She was kind and outgoing, everything you felt you had lacked. You were grateful that she accepted you into her life as she already had close friends. Her being your only friend caused your relationship to become very important and dear to you. You weren’t sure what you would have done if she hadn’t come into your life.  
The end of the semester was coming up and finals were just around the corner. Stressed didn’t even begin to cover it. Late nights with no sleep just to refresh your mind on everything you learned throughout the spring semester. Most of your teachers were kind and sent out guidelines for you to study but there were a handful of professors that made everything free game. That also meant summer was approaching and unlike your childish friend Kayla you were studying instead of partying all night. That reminded you that she was fifteen minutes late to the study session. You had gotten caught up in one of your final essays that it had slipped your mind until you glanced at the time and had caught sight of the date. Picking up your phone and unlocking it you scrolled through your contacts until you caught sight of the name ‘KayKay’.  
Clinking the green call button, you raised the device to your ear waiting for a bright voice to answer the phone with some snide remark and loud voices in the back ground. That’s what your ears were met with, but you were disappointed to hear “Sorry I can’t answer the phone right now just leave a message and I might get back with you hahaha.” That was odd, usually she always answered your calls unless she was at a party, flat out drunk or both. Did she really go to a party instead of studying with you? You were going to have a nice long lecture about how rude that was. Deciding to take a break from studying you placed all the scattered textbooks, papers, and your laptop on the table stretching out your tense unused muscle. Walking around to the sofa you plopped down stretching across the whole length of the couch. Grabbing the remote from the arm of the couch you turned it toward the small T.V. pressing the red button to turn it on. Flipping through the channels you stopped on the new channel seeing if anything interesting had happened in your relatively small community.  
“Breaking news ten dead and one critically injured. All are confirmed Newton college students. Reports say that there was a party held in the woods near the college. There they were attacked by what police speculate to be a wild animal. Names have not yet been released to the public.” This made your gut drop and you felt the bile rise into your throat. Is that why she hadn’t answered your calls? Because she was dead or badly injured? Why did you have to jump the gun and get mad at her when she could have been in that accident. Pulling yourself up you began pacing and trying to get in touch with your best friend. After the third attempt she picked up.  
“Thank God Kayla I thought….” “(Y/n)?! It’s Sam, Kayla’s mom. I was wondering if you had seen her today. She left her phone here and I’m worried about her.” She sounded close to tears and you were to at that point.  
“No Mrs. David I haven’t seen her. We were supposed to study today but she never showed up.” You tried to keep the worry out of your voice for her sake. Somebody needed to be level headed and you didn’t want to ask that much out of her.  
…  
You were unable to do anything that night besides worry about Kayla. You had to wait on her mother to get in touch with you considering she would either be showing up at home or they would be the first to contact her about the accident, if she was even involved at all. Sometime late that night your phone went off waking you from your worried thoughts. The caller I.D. showed that it was in fact her mom. You hoped she had good news to tell you, but you hesitated to pick up and answer. What if all she had was bad news? Sighing you knew the only way to know for sure was to answer. Picking up the phone you placed it to your ear. Hearing her sobs only worsened your fears. Some part of you had hoped that she was the one who had survived but you knew the chances of that were slim. You allowed her to try and compose herself allowing her all the time she needed. You didn’t want to think about it, but you were probably evading her enviable answer.  
“S-she’s dead!” Loosening your gripe on the device causing it to slip from your hands you couldn’t stop the tears from falling to the couch with it. It hit you hard and you had no clue what to do. You were able to pull yourself together enough to finish finals and attend the funeral, but it was only downhill from there.  
…  
Pulling the black dress shoes over your feet you stood up looking into the mirror. Your whole outfit consisted of black fitting for the funeral you were about to attend. You didn’t even bother covering your swollen red eyes with makeup. You were going to cry it all off by the end of the service tonight anyways. Grabbing your car keys off the table along with the sunflowers you had picked a few days ago you headed outside. Laying the slightly limp bundle beside you and turning the key in the ignition you headed towards the funeral.  
It was no surprise that it was like every other funeral you had attended. Giving your condolences to the family and placing your flowers which were Kayla’s favorite by the casket you sat down for the service. You of course cried through most of it. It was all a blur until you were the only one left at the grave site. Kneeling next to the hole in the ground you finally choked out your final goodbye. You didn’t know how you were going to climb your way out of the dark pit her death left you in. You knew you had to keep going you just weren’t sure how you were going to do it.  
After what felt like forever you decided it was time to leave. You couldn’t sit here in wallow in your sadness forever. That’s what home was for anyways. Getting up and turning around you gave a soft yelp when you ran into somebody.  
“Sorry I was waiting until you were done. I didn’t want to startle you. My name is Jenny and you must be (y/n). Kayla talked about you a lot.” That was strange. You weren’t sure who this person was. Maybe one of her party friends? She did want you to go with her often, but you tended to turn her down in favor of doing work for school or your part time job that you used to pay for your education. Giving her a look, you waited for her to get to the point of this conversation. She didn’t seem to upset about your friend’s death, but you chalked that up to her being able to hide it better. You would have held in your break down until you got home if you could have. Waiting for your response the girl received none, so she continued talking.  
“I just wanted to let you know that any friend of Kayla’s is mine as well. Here’s my number, if you ever need me don’t hesitate to call. We can get through this together.” Placing the sheet with her number scribbled on it she then turned and walked away.  
You didn’t want to text her, but you felt that it would have been extremely rude not too. Sending a quick text letting her know who you were so that she could have your number you placed your phone back down. You really did regret it because she did not leave you alone after that. Everyday she would both text and call you to see how you were doing. Overtime you began to enjoy the talks you had late into the night and throughout the day. With her you were able to cherish the memories of Kayla with someone who missed her just as much. That’s what really allowed you to grow close considering there wasn’t much the both of you had in common. Seeing her around campus she then began to make her way physically into your life. It wasn’t strictly over the phone anymore. She had wormed her way into your life, and you were too proud to admit it. You did a lot of things together mainly consisting of girls’ nights where you took turns picking out what you wanted to do for the night. And that’s how you ended up in a sketchy situation one year later after Kayla’s death.


	2. The Summoning

Jenny had always been an open horror fanatic. You really didn’t understand why considering you hated anything that was relatively scary, but you accepted that she wasn’t like you. One of her favorite things to talk about was demons, although every time the subject was brought up you would try to change the topic. Last week had been your turn to decided what to do so that meant this week it was Jenny’s. For almost as long as you had known her, she had wanted to try out a Ouija bored. You had always been able to talk her out of it bribing her with new horror films and treating her to dinner but today was the day she was putting her foot down. You knew your tactics wouldn’t have been able to work forever but that didn’t keep you from wishing.  
“So, are you excited about tonight (y/n)?” Looking over into the passenger seat you glared at the girl.  
“You know I don’t believe in them and if you don’t believe in that sort of thing there isn’t much to look forward to.” Giggling she shot you a snide remark.  
“I know your scared (y/n) but I’m not letting you chicken out on me this time.” Rolling your eyes, you looked back toward the empty parking lot.  
“This is where we are supposed to meet him right? He’s already ten minutes late.”  
“Give him time (y/n). He should be here any moment.”  
“Why did you want to meet him so late anyways? There no one here, the perfect place and time to rob someone or even worse.” Crossing your arms, you shot her a disapproving glance.  
“Don’t worry so much or you’ll start looking like a grandma. I brought pepper spray.”  
“So, you did realize how bad of an idea this was!” Giving a trumpet smile your conversation was interrupted by a vehicle heading towards yours. Looking towards her you gave her your own snide remark.  
“Let’s hope he doesn’t have a gun. Your pepper spray isn’t going to do anything if he does.”  
“If your so scared then stay in the car. I’ll pay for the board and then we can leave.” Of course, you couldn’t let her get out by herself. If something happened to her then you would feel responsible. Getting out you felt a cold wind brush past. She just had to do the stupid summoning thing tonight didn’t she? Looking away from her and towards the vehicle you watched its slow approach. After what felt like forever it finally stopped in front of you. You would have been happy considering once you were done with this you could get back into your warm car but all the bad scenarios that could happen kept playing through your head. That and the asshole didn’t turn off their lights.  
The van looked as rough as the owner that stepped out of it. Dents and scratches littered the body and you could tell the places that the painted had flaked off was rusted. One of the side windows was also covered by a trash bag that did a horrible job on keeping things outside of the car. If the vehicle didn’t scream ‘druggie’ the person did. The man was middle aged clothed in tattered dirty clothes with a cigarette hanging from his lips. ‘So, this is the person that convinced Jenny to by the damn board. Probably told her some nonsense about how it was haunted and how it actually worked.’ Not even taking to time to flick the ashes of the end of his burning cancer stick and instead letting them fall on their own accord he looked towards both you and Jenny.  
“Are ya’ll the ones buying the board?” His raspy voice hinted at how often he smoked.

“Yes sir,” Jenny replied  
…..  
After closing the car door and speeding off even before you and Jenny had buckled up you looked towards her. “Okay I love you and all but that’s never do that again, okay?” Hearing laughter you sighed.  
“Oh, come on (y/n) it wasn’t that bad. I can’t wait to set up this bored though.”  
Looking over to the board that rested in her lap you took in the sight of it. It had an old wore down look to it and some spots were stained with an unknown substance. You could see why she thought it was creepy in the first place. Now all that was left to do was setting up the damn thing and hopefully getting to bed at a reasonable time.  
Arriving home, you began to set everything up although it was mainly Jenny since she wanted it a certain way. Outside the dark clouds finally released the rain they had been holding all day. It pelted the outside of the house along with the widows. She had been planning this day for a little under a year now and she knew how she wanted everything. She really wanted to be able to summon something although she was hoping for a demon. You were hoping for nothing even at the cost of your friend’s disappointment. You really didn’t need to go looking for another apartment because Jenny caused yours to become haunted. Not that you believe in that kind of thing…. right? Of course not the whole idea of ghosts and demons was far fetched to begin with.  
Helping her carry all the boxes of ritual equipment was a hassle. You were currently struggling to close the front door with the last box in your hands. It didn’t help that you were soaked and trying not to slip and fall on the hardwood floors due to the water. Deciding it best to take off your shoes before an accident happened you moved to the small living room where Jenny was currently placing candles around the room. Cringing you thought about all the wax you were going to have to clean up after this. She just had to do this at your house didn’t she? Her excuse was that she didn’t want her place to become haunted and you claiming multiple times that you didn’t believe it that type of thing made her deem your place the perfect spot for all of this. Not believing was really coming to bite you in the ass right now.  
Once she was done with the candles and setting up the board you both sat down on the hard wood floor. At this point you were following Jenny’s example since she had done all the research and you weren’t sure how all of this was supposed to play out. Most of your ‘experience’ was from crappy horror movies that you and Jenny had watched together. After a while your attention began to wonder around the room. You took note on what needed to be cleaned after she left for the night. You weren’t sure if you had any homework that needed to be done tonight so you needed to investigate that as well.  
Jenny didn’t realize how much you had sacrificed for her tonight. You had called in sick, so you were going to have to pick up some more hours. She didn’t understand how much you needed the money to just be able to stay in school and keep a roof over your head. It was hard but you had made it work. All you needed to do was stick it out until you are able to graduate and get a decent job that paid more than minimum wage. You couldn’t let yourself be stuck there forever. It already drained enough life out of you as it was.  
Slowly your attention and thoughts made their way back to Jenny. Looking across the board you saw her gaze locked onto the bored that separated the both of you. You could faintly hear her mumbling underneath her breath although that didn’t raise any warning signs. She was probably reciting the words from her favorite cheesy horror movie or at least that’s where she ‘learned’ how to ‘summon’ demons from.  
The longer you watched her chanting the louder it became. Felling uncomfortable about the increasing volume and your neighbors who were most likely sleeping during this hour of the night you went to pull you hands away and tell her to quiet down or you would be done for the night. The candles were almost burnt down to the wood floor at this point. Sensing you were moving away from her grip her fingers dug into the top of your hand at the same time her gaze shot up to you. During this time, she never missed a beat of her chanting. Now that you could understand her words you realized that what ever she was saying wasn’t English. Was it Latin? You weren’t sure but she was starting to scare you. You know she wanted you to take this whole thing seriously, but she was taking it to far.  
Looking into her eyes you were not met with the kind gaze of your friend Jenny. Her wide eyes held a glazed look clashing with the blood shot sclera. What once might have been a toothy grin was now replaced by a sneer reminding you of a dog baring its teeth. You tried to speak up about your discomfort, but the words were stopped by your dry mouth. The almost unnoticeable pounding in your head began to grow worse with the volume of the chanting. Black spot began to appear in your vision and an unknown substance flowed out from your eyes and ears. The last thing you remembered before your lost all your vision was Jenny saying, “I will soon be sent to paradise".


	3. Underworld

“**** must take the throne since Chernabog has gone missing and the King and Queen are dead.”  
“But what if he comes back? We can’t just say we gave his right to the throne away. We could be killed for going against the prince.”  
“That’s just a chance we’ll have to take there’s no other way. The kingdom will tear itself apart with no leader to guide them.” Chernabog had been one of the youngest of twelve. Growing up in the underworld was hard and not many young demons made it to adulthood. That’s why high stationed demons tended to have multiple children to insure an heir from their bloodline. In the case of Chernabog’s sibling he had killed his way up to the top leaving no one left besides himself. He had disappeared into thin air a couple of day before the King and Queen were assassinated leaving no one else fit for the throne besides his Uncle.  
Azures had always been loyal to the throne. Bearing the crest of the royal family her life was tightly linked to that of the prince. Her soul purpose was to serve and protect the future king. If he were to die, then there would be no reason for her to remain alive. The crest held the power to sense when the prince had died therefore killing her also although it did not work the other way around. That’s why Azures was sure Chernabog wasn’t dead, she was living proof of it.   
Lower power demons served stronger ones, but royalty had a special servant. They are only granted one in their life and they are used as their extra life. If they were to die, then their life force would go a resurrect their dead charge. It was a powerful magic that was both risky and rewarding. The only ones who knew how to preform this magic were the one that were in control of the throne and those destined for it. Azure’s family had been linked to the royal family like this for hundreds of years and her time had come as well. She had lost both of her parent years prior to a successful assassination of both the King and Queen although the crest had saved them. The second time they had not been so lucky. She just hoped she could fine the prince before he got them both killed.


	4. Forest

Waking up in a forest was a big shock to you. Black spot still crossed your vision and as you went to brush your hair out of your face you felt what you guessed to be dried blood streaking down your face and neck causing your once manged mane to stick to your body and clump together. Getting up from your fallen position you tired to pinpoint your exact location. Allowing a tree to support your beaten body, you tried to make your way towards what you hoped to be home. Losing your support and balance you fell back to your knees. A loud pop sounded in your ears and you felt more blood began to flow out of your eyes and ears.  
Your body felt as if you had been run over by a bus and at the exact same time as if it wasn't your body. As if you had been physically changed somehow. You stayed a little longer before you felt your senses come back and the black spots began to disappear. Taking in your surroundings you heard the sound of a small creek and made that your destination. You really wanted to wash off your face and hair. You struggled your way into a standing position trying to see if your body would be able to walk without support.   
You had many questions that only slightly kept your mind off of the pain. How did you get here? What happened before you ended up in the woods? The last thing you remember was picking up that damned ouija board with Jenny. Did that sketchy dude kidnap, drug, and then ditch you? What the hell were you thinking meeting some dude in an empty parking lot? You knew it had been an awful idea on Jenny's part. Where was she to begin with? You really hoped she was okay and at least doing better than you were currently.

Before you realized it you had made it to the small stream. Approaching the rocky bank your legs decided they were done and you fell again. What you saw in the water reflection made your vision swim again. Your face was indeed bloody but that's not what shocked you. One eye was your normal (e/c) though it was bloodshot and swollen your other eye was a dark red color. The pupil was even more slitted than your other eye, similar to a cat. You noticed that more blood seemed to be dried on this side of your face. A loud static began to overtake both your vision and hearing. Your body felt as if it had pins and needles all over. The last thing you saw was blood cascading down from your eyes and something behind you in the water's reflection.  
*Slenderman's POV*  
The tall entity made his way through the forest bordering his realm. His proxies had grown restless from the lack of work or more specifically the lack of killing. He was surveying the wooded area to see the potential it had and if it was worth his and his proxies time. It had allowed him to think of what he wanted them to do next. Rouge pasta's along with Zalgo and his minions have been to quiet recently.

The closer he got to the outer part of the forest the stronger a presence became. When he had first arrived he believed it to be a human but the closer he got the more he became unsure. Strangely the closer he got the more familiar it became. Surely one of his proxies wouldn't be out here especially the one he thought it was. He was one of the most reasonable and less troublesome out of the group.

Soon he arrived at a small stream and looked around knowing that they were close. He spotted a small form a little way down the bank from where he now stood. He approached cautiously unsure of what or even who it was. Soon details from the form became clearer.

It was a young adult female roughly around the age of twenty. The clothes that adorned her body were ripped in various spots as well as scratches on her skin. Trails of blood covered her face and (color) hair. If it wasn't for the small rise and fall of her chest he would have thought she was dead. The first thought that ran through his head was to just leave her to die. If she wasn't dying to begin with then his presence would cause her to die. Only the ones that had his mark could handle and live through it. It caused disease and sickness in all humans. Without a contract and his mark, she would be dead within hours with this much exposure. Then he thought back to who he originally thought she was. Not many things confused or interested him. He decided she was worth keeping around. Maybe he could even make her a proxy. Due to the harsh nature of their job he had a hard time keeping a lot of them alive. Even though a handful have lived for quite some time under his command. He teleported her along with him so a certain eyeless doctor could patch her up before she awoke.


	5. At the Mansion

*****Honestly don't know whether this story is going good or bad. I cringe at all the chapters when reading them. I hate how similar the reader and Eyeless Jack are turning out but it plays a big part in the plot line. Why make the reader exactly like him? For goodness sake, he could just go fuck himself and it would be the same thing. Anyways I will try my absolute best to make you, my very special and unique reader, both wonderful and different. You're not going to be some gender bent Jack I promise. ********  
All you remember after arriving at the stream is light. Within that light was flashes of blue and black. Brief flickers of pain made it through the haze. Soon your vision returned and before you stood a giant black shadow whos clawed hands were reaching for your neck with the intent to crush your windpipe.

You sat up with a start. Your vision swam and a fresh stream of blood made its way out of your eyes. This might have been caused by your headache or even the blood. After the ringing in your ears started to subside you hear a soft voice speak.

"Be careful I'm not going to patch you up again if you're just going to undo my work." You began to slowly look around for the source of the voice. Slowly you began to be able to make out the shapes outside of the light that was shining on your body.

The only thing you could make out as he approached was his form. The depth of his voice and stature made you draw the conclusion that he was male. As he approached you his features became more defined. A blue mask adorned his face slightly muffling his voice. Towards the top of the mask, dark brown hair fell over and around the mask with no sort of order. His entire outfit consisted of black. His jacket was crumpled and his combat boots we making the only noise in the almost silent room. His posture and overall appearance made it seem as if he hadn't gotten a good nights sleep.

Searching for his eyes to begin asking him questions about your current predicament you noticed a tar-like substance coating his mask. It wasn't flowing down underneath the eye sockets and instead was thick and seemed to almost stay in the same position it currently was on the mask. At first, his appearance scared you and you began to shrink away. His form kept approaching and before you knew it you had run out of room on the hospital bed. You felt your body teetering, reaching for someone or something to stabilize your body you reached for the male but it was too late. You felt the impact to the marble floor not liking how your already injured body ached. Momentarily stunned you stayed down trying to right your spinning world. 

"Are you stupid? Did you not hear what I just said?" Once he was right next to your fallen form he lifted up your shirt. What the hell was he doing?! Who the hell does he think he is? You lifted your arm and went to push him away, but as soon as your hand got close to his chest to shove him away he stepped away. Your fear and stress over the unknown male and your situation caused bloody tears to run down your face. "Will you stop, I'm just trying to check the bandages I painstakingly wrapped. You better be glad the stitches didn't come out."

Looking at your torso for some form of understanding you realized what he was talking about. Looking your way he caught sight of the blood slowly moving down your face. His face was almost touching yours at this point. You could hear his almost silent breathing hitting the inside of his mask. He leaned in even closer starring at your face and directly into your eyes. He even titled his head like a curious puppy. For a brief moment, you were awestruck seeing that he didn't possess eyes to study you with, but he still seemed to do so. You were unexpectedly shoved away by a firm but gentle force.

"Since you seem fine enough to fuck around and fall off beds then you should be well enough to follow me and meet Slenderman." At first, you hesitated but you thought about it. You weren't going to find out anything by cowering in fear. Getting up you unwrapped yourself from the thin hospital sheets. Moving your hands to brush yourself off you realized just how ruff you actually looked. Holes and slashed covered you once decent outfit. Luckily most of your exposed skin was covered by bandages so you weren't walking around to exposed. Slowly you began to shuffle after your acquaintance both of you leaving the room you woke up in.


	6. The Meeting

Behind you, a raspy voice and a wolf whistle were heard that you choose to ignore. You needed to focus on one thing at a time. It was strange because you felt as if you had seen the man now leading you before. His name rested on the tip of your tongue but refused to make its way up into your mind. Lost in your own thoughts you didn't notice he had stopped in front of you. You lightly ran into the back of his firm form.  
"Watch it," he hissed as he pushed the wooden doors open. You barely made it through before they shut with a thud. You began to notice the ringing that once went unnoticed in the back of your mind growing in volume after entering the room. You were used to the feeling of a new stream of blood making its way down your face. Whatever Jenny did really fucked you up. The ringing continued to grow into unbearable levels. You opened your mouth to scream but you couldn't hear it over the ringing.

*Eyeless Jack's POV*  
I stood before the tall man unaffected by his presence. As soon as the (h/c) girl passed through the doors she fell to her knees screaming. Blood began to flow from her heterochromatic eyes. Looking towards Slenderman to see what the next course of action would be he finally spoke.

'We must hurry and commence the ritual or she will die.'

"And if she proves to become a liability to us?"

'Then I shall kill her but as of now I am short on people and cannot afford to let her die. Now hurry and hold her down.' During their brief conversation, she had started ripping through her clothes and bandages. He could sympathize with her on this one. Without his mark Slenderman's presence was hard to stand. The only way to try and sate the pain was to cause it physically to her already damaged body. 'Damnit,' he thought. 'I told her not to fuck up her bandages.' After a somewhat easy fight due to her weakened state, he pinned her down. He kept most of his weight off of her stomach trying not to open up her words more than they already were but she was making it really fucking hard. 

Slenderman stood up from his desk and began to calmly approach. Kneeling down he began to chant but to Jack, it only sounded like static. It reminded him of his own marking. Looking over he watched his hand move over to where her heart would rest underneath her skin. He noticed a mark very similar to the one he had before he met Slender and just like his he carved over the mark leaving his own in his wake. After a few minutes, she began to calm down. Looking up to his masked face she whispered 'Chernabog' because letting her eyes close. She didn't respond after that as he stood and stepped away from her form.

What the hell did she just say!? And why at that moment had she sounded so familiar? He had never met this woman in his life and he sure as hell didn't like her already. She reminded him of his own painful past that he would rather not remember. Looking over to Slender he waited for him to tell her what to do with her or maybe even for an explanation though he knew he wouldn't get one. He would think about what she said later considering now was not the time.

'Jack, now the mark should be in full effect now. I want you to take her back to the clinic and be there when she wakes up. Be sure to find her more acceptable clothes. From now on unless stated otherwise she will act as your apprentice. Teach her all that you know and we will meet on a regular basis to discuss if her contract should be terminated at any point during her apprenticeship.' Jack unhappy but silent just nodded and made his way to her fallen form, already not looking forward to bringing her back or fixing her wounds for a second time. It was one of his many pet peeves and he had a feeling the two of them weren't going to get along very well.


	7. Good Morning Sunshine

*(y/n)'s POV*  
When you came to the first thing you noticed was the lack of ringing. The second thing was the pain that crashed into you all at once causing you to sink under the crashing waves of unconsciousness. 

*Flashback*  
(Y/n) made her way down the long dark hallway trying her best to remain silent. Approaching the door she stilled her breath. Slowly she leaned her head close to the door trying to make out the conversation of the people behind it.

"....will be the one taking over the throne. If you know what's best for you-you will drop your loyalty to the King, Queen, and Prince he killed or join them in death. I'm only telling you this because you are one of my dear friends that I would hate to lose. Choose your side wisely. *End*

Waking up again you felt a wave of deja vu hit you. Looking around you noticed the light was brighter than the first time and you could see the blue masked boy sitting over at a desk. Sitting up you felt a wave of nausea hit you.

"I wouldn't get up if I were you. Your still getting use to your new senses." Getting up he approached you . Unsure of what to do you allowed him to continue and approach you without attempting to back up on the bed. Eyeless Jack dug around in his hoodie until he found a small flashlight. Turing it on he peered into your eyes watching the iris shrink. Without thinking you blurted out what you found to be a rather rude question.

"How can you see if you don't have any eyes?"

Still looking at your eye's reaction you thought he wasn't going to answer you. He found her (E/c) eye reacted like a normal eye shrinking to the light. Her red iris though was different story. The pupil shrunk until it was almost unnoticeable. This was caused by it being more sensitive to light. A small amount of blood began to flow out of it due to the irritation and pain the light caused. After he was satisfied he put away his flashlight.

"Magic," he replied. Was that it? That didn't explain anything. There had to be some sort of scientific explanation to it. Instead you let it drop feeling as if he wasn't the type of person that would respond well with being bothered. "Listen closely I am only going to explain this once." He waited for you to nod before he continued. "Right now you are no longer human. "


	8. Explanation

(Y/n) stood outside the double doors that lead to the throne room. It used to house the Queen, King, and Prince Chernabog only now it was replaced with a tyrant. Depictions of wars and old rulers were engraved into the polished wood. Summoning what little courage she had left she knocked on the door and without waiting for permission, walked in on her own accord.  
Sitting on the throne was someone (y/n) could no longer recall in this memory. The only thing she remembers about this individual was that he was the brother of the King. The noise of the doors closing drew his eyes to her.

"What brings you here Azures?" It was strange in this dream-like memories. They didn't belong to (Y/n) and yet she still possessed them. On a few occurrences, she was even called Azures. Who was that? It couldn't be her because her name was (Y/n). So why did she remember some many events similar to this one so vividly as well? It was strange and she really wanted... no, she needed an explanation. The only conclusion she could draw was that the stress from the last couple of days along with its craziness had done her in. Either that or she had really lost her mind but she didn't like to dwell on the idea.

"Aren't you still looking for your little prince?" He spoke his word through both a sneer and a wicked smile. She knew something was fishy about this person.   
"Believe me I am," she spoke but not on her own accord. She felt so unafraid of death. If she upset him then why did she care? Her only purpose was to protect the Prince after all. She had failed her only task and the only hope that she had left was that she was not currently dead. If she was then that meant the Prince was as well due to their bond.   
"I just find it strange that you were the one to take the throne. You were not the people's first choice after all. All the other candidates have seemed to step down from the responsibility."

"You have some nerve bitch. How dare you accuse me of such things. I am the king's brother and therefore have a right to the throne. Those are bold words from someone I can kill so easily." 

"You know I do not fear death *******. My loyalties lie with Prince Chernabog and no one else. I have evidence to believe you are behind his parent's death and his disappearance."

"Such a shame Azures. You would have made a great servant. A shame I must dispose of you now along with your dear prince. I guess I do owe you an explanation though. That filthy prince of yous isn't a full-blooded demon. After the first Queen passed away the king married again. He wanted to make the bloodline stronger because he felt as if his children would eventually parish just like their mother after they gained the throne. He wanted to keep his bloodline in power. That is when he found out that she was unable to produce offspring. Desperate he decided to try a new tactic. Demons struggle with conceiving but human tend to be very fertile almost like rabbits. Believing that the mix would produce a stronger heir both the human and him produced Chernabog. I detest the thought of our royal bloodline being tainted with the blood of a mere mortal. That's why I cleansed it."   
It made a lot of sense now that she thought about it. Why he was able to kill all his older siblings that had a bigger advantage with age and experience. He excelled at the majority of things that were put in front of him. He was always the first choice of the people as well. They were always excited to see what he would do when he took over the throne.

"******* you better bring him back before he finds and kills you." ***** chuckled darkly.

" It's too late for him and will be for you as well." You knew he wasn't, in fact, dead but your connection wasn't public knowledge. Only nobility that was already crowded or in the process of it was gifted a protector. One whose life depended on the person they were protecting.

"You bastard what did you do to him?!" (Y/n) felt tears cascade down her face.

"Oh don't worry dear you will find out for yourself very soon."

****** snapped his fingers and guards melted out of the shadows pushing her to her knees. They were individuals she knew some of which use to have a loyalty crest. Over each one was a new symbol from the new tyrant. **** stood up and approached her kneeling form.

"Tell him and his parents fuck them if you happen to see them."

He began chanting as a haze of blackness began to descend over her vision. Pain radiated through every part of her body making her scream. Through all her pain she began to smile. **** really was a dumb ass. She bet her life that he would do the same ritual he performed on Chernabog. He had a special hatred towards him. That's why he choose this rather than outright killing him like his parents. She wasn't sure what exactly would happen but she did know for a fact it didn't kill him. This was her only chance at finding the prince and she was going to take it. The last thing she saw before her vision gave out was the confused gaze of ****.  
******I wonder who ****** is? You'll just have to wait and see I guess. One thing I did want to explain just in case I didn't explain it well in the story was the marks. Every powerful individual has a mark. When tattooed or carved into another individual it makes them more loyal and obedient. In some cases when the power is abused and misused it makes them into slaves who no longer possess free will. Slenderman, Chernabog, and ***** are a few individuals that are able to use their marks like this. When a mark is 'drawn over' someone else's mark it nullifies it although sometimes the bond still exists. That is why Slenderman marked Jack and (y/n) over their mark, although they are one of the few cases where that bond still exists.******


	9. Details

You opened your eyes not remembering closing them. Sitting up you saw Jack hovering over you. "I told you to take it easy. You went and overdid it again. What's the last thing you remember?" You thought back trying to remember the sequence of events.  
"Something about humans?" He sighed rubbing the space in between his eyes. You had started to notice that is was one of the habits he expressed when stressed.

"What I was saying before you blacked out was that you are no longer human." He stopped, waiting for you to shut your gaping mouth before continuing. "From now on until the day you die you will be working for Slenderman. He's the man you might remember giving you his mark. You owe him your life so please act like it. Some members choose to stay here and work closely with him. There are currently three that you may meet later on who are also known as proxies. They do tasks directly for Slender. Others such as me tend to live out on our own. I was recently requested to come due to the fact that many other members have turned up dead or severely injured. There is a lot more equipment here than where I usually stay. People like me work for Slenderman but also have our own agenda. We just help out regularly to have his protection. There are many things out there a lot more dangerous than myself." He paused letting the information process in your lagging brain.

"There are many different types of members, some being ghost, humans, demons, or like you and me somewhere in the middle. Demons possess a power most humans refer to as magic. That is what allows Slenderman to teleport and me to see without my actual eyes. Magic tends to be deadly to humans and other nondemonic beings although there are some exceptions. That is why everyone is required to bear his mark. It is there to absorb the magic given off by him, that is mostly perceived at static." He walked back to his desk and sat down.  
"Without your mark, you would have been dead long ago but you are not out of the woods yet. The demonic presence you have combined to you is actively producing magic, although not a lot. It is outside of his control to help you with this completely. Eventually, you will die because of it but Slenderman has done all that he can do to expand your life." Putting two and two together you decided to ask your first question. You waited until he nodded signaling you to speak.  
"So does that mean you're dying as well?" He paused for a second getting what he wanted to say together. "Remember that exception I told you about? Well, I am one of them. My body is able to channel the magic outside of me, therefore, it will not become fatal to me. Other beings able to do this are what you would call witches and wizards. There are few and hard to find so I don't possess extended knowledge of them."   
"So you're a wizard?" He laughed shaking his head no. "I just have a similar ability to them. The only reason why I possess magic is because of the demonic presence. Witches and wizards are able to make their own and use it to the full extent. I am unable to."  
It made sense now why you had so many weird realistic dreams recently. "So I have someone inside of my head as you do?" He shook his head again. "The being inside of you is no longer conscious. Its as if you have your conscious moved to a different body. That body will still have the scars and feature it does it's just not that same person anymore. That's why you may experience memory flashes. I went through the same thing although Chernabog is still present. He is still conscious and in a sense alive but we can never be separated for fear of dying. We have been merged for too long and have slowly merged into a single being similar although not completely like you. He did mention once that this may be due to him being partially human but he wasn't completely certain. Now for you to understand your role.


	10. Student and Teacher

"From now on I am your teacher and you are what we call a coed. Coeds are given a term of nine 'lives'. At the end of it, he will evaluate his need for you and how much you have improved. If you prove to be useless he will kill you. Lives are a section of time that vary in length and are unpredictable so make them count. Slender's demonic presence slowly kills you but the mark gives you your lives. Over time you will notice it will fade away. Once it disappears you will need to obtain another mark from Slenderman. In a way, it converts something that would kill you permanently into something a lot more useful. It also gives some of the members special abilities but is limited to other demons or mixes. Its the reason why I am able to 'see'. It also heightens your senses and increases your speed. I am responsible for training you, teaching you, and keeping you alive."  
You took note on how he said alive and not safe. "I am a doctor for the others who work for Slenderman so you will study as my assistant as well. Today I want you to settle down and get used to your new senses and surroundings. Tomorrow will be when everything starts. Follow me and I will show you to your room."  
Standing up slowly you followed him out of the door and down the hallway. "To the right of this door is my room and what we just came out of was the clinic. To the left will be your room. Both of our rooms are connected to the clinic. This will make it easier to treat the wounded and sick and will allow us to keep closer tabs on them. " The both of you stopped at the door that leads to your new room.  
"I'll see you bright and early tomorrow." Without even a second glance at you, he turned and made his way to his room. Well, that went well you guessed? He didn't seem to be very fond of the idea of being your teacher but that couldn't be helped. You closed the door listening to his footsteps until you heard the sound of his door opening and closing. Sliding down the door you sat there trying to get your thoughts in order. At first, you had believed the druggie that you had bought the ouija board from had kidnapped and drugged you in the process but the longer you stayed in this nightmare the less likely that possibility became. You thought back to the night before you woke up in the woods.  
Remembering laughing with Jenny while setting up for the ritual came to mind but after that it was blank. Even memories from before that were blurry. You knew who you were and what you liked but specific details about your friends and family were not there. Maybe that's why you weren't too shocked about your current predicament. Did your memory loss make you more acceptable to the current events?  
It was strange because you had new aspects to your likes and beliefs. You weren't sure but you didn't think this existed before your arrival here. That must be the demon Jack was talking about. It was a strange concept that you were no longer just you. Did that mean you are the same (Y/n) from before? Would you be considered a new person? Thinking about everything made your head hurt.  
Deciding that was enough thinking, for now, you made your way to the attached bathroom to clean the new blood cascading down your face. Taking in your room on the way there you saw a simple bed with a nightstand and lamp beside it. It felt like the opposite of home and in a way cold and distant. You would really need to personalize it in the future. The only thing that was yours currently was the clothes on your back and you were sure you were going to have to toss them. There was no fixing them. Your trip through the woods must have been a sight to see.   
Finally arriving at the door due to your slowed pace you pushed open the door squinting at the light as you turned it on. You were really going to need some sunglasses for your eyes. In the bathroom was a tub that also acted as a shower and a sink beside it. There was barely enough room for you in there as well. Another door was right across from where you walked in. You guessed that was what Jack was talking about we he said your rooms were connected to the clinic. This must have been used to house long term patients before your arrival.  
Reaching over you locked it not wanting to think of how awkward it would be if Jack were to walk in as you were using the restroom. Moving on you began to clean your face and check your wounds. The wrapping was still secure but due to your movement, some had begun to bleed again. You decided that they all needed to be changed anyways after your shower. You really hated undoing his work but a shower was needed. You reeked and had both dirt and minor scratches all over your body. You must have had a fight with the forest and lost big time.

You began to search around for something to wrap your wound with after your shower. Looking underneath the sink you noticed details that you wouldn't normally notice. This must be what Jack was talking about when he said you would have heightened senses. Letting out a sigh you grabbed some bandages, disinfectant, and a towel. Placing everything on top of the sink you began unwrapping your wounds. You took in the sight of your form from the small mirror hanging on the wall.  
Dried blood flaked off from underneath your eyes. You had gotten used to their frequent but not constant bleeding. Your hair was matted together still holding on to leaves and twigs. Moving further down you assessed your torso, arms, and legs. Above your breast, you took in Slenderman's mark. It coved another mark but you were unsure if that was also his. In a sense, it was your lifeline. It what kept you from dying in his office. Gratitude filled your heart as you took in its deep jagged appearance. It, like many of your other wounds, had begun to bleed again. With a big portion of the wounds the blood had dried the bandages to itself and as you pulled them off it reopened them. Taking in both of the marks you saw a star with a sword through it overlapped with a circle with an X over it. On the blade of the sword was a straight raised scar.  
Shrugging away your curiosity you stepped into the cold shower. It helped with your stinging and inflamed wounds. Lathering up some antibacterial soap you began to clean the shallow cuts and then moved on to the deeper wounds. After what felt like forever you stepped out and dried off. Some of the freshly clean wound continued to bleed. Picking up the bangages you began to work on wrapping your wounds. Who would have thought wrapping wounds could be so hard and complicated. Some people made it look so simple. It didn't help that some of your wounds were awkwardly placed on places like your hips and shoulders.

After you were done wrapping you wounds you wrapped a towel around your body and left the room hoping to be able to find some spare clothes. You really didn't want to put your filthy trashed clothes back on again especially with your terrible dressing job left things to be seen. Closing the door behind you, you froze. You heard an almost silent breath resonate from your bed's direction. Still being on edge from everything that has happened you slowly turned around, not sure if you should flee or fight. Your eyes adjusted to the darkness relatively fast and there on the bed you saw...…. Jack. Beside him lay a folded outfit that looked a lot more appealing than your old one. On top of the pile lay a red demon mask. The eyes on the mask were covered by a black mesh similar to Jack's mask. Looking back to his sitting form you waited for him to speak. For what felt like forever to you the both of you watched the other studying and observing. You decided that you couldn't handle the awkward ( at least on your end) silence.  
"Thank you for bringing me clothes. I wasn't sure what I was going to wear. " Without saying a word he stood up and stalked towards you almost silently.  
"Sit," he commanded and pointed towards the bed. Not knowing what else to do you made your way to the bed. Before you were able to sit down he plucked the towel out of your hands exposing your terrible bandaging skills. Your face involuntarily flushed but you weren't too embarrassed considering most of it was covered, although not that efficiently. It mostly came from how awful and silly the bandages looked on you. You looked like some cheap horror movie mummy. You had seen plenty of those with Jenny. It seemed the worse they were the more she liked them. He was a doctor and was very professional from what you had seen in your short time of knowing him. Without saying anything he began to adjust and fix your sloppy work.  
Looking away from his eyeless socket, that you could see clearly due to his lack of a mask you began to think. Many things crossed your mind like how Jenny would go crazy knowing you were in a real horror movie scenario and about your training that would start tomorrow. What would they teach you? Would you be good enough? Before you realized it he was already leaving through the door. Deciding it was time to turn in for the night. You didn't even bother getting dressed for the night.  
**** Guys I cannot express how happy I am with this story. It's the first one I have stuck with and didn't rush the ending and delete it. That being said I know it still needs a lot of work and editing. With my cramped work and college schedule, I can't spend as much time as I would like to on it. I can't wait to shine this story up to this summer though and make a major improvement (hopefully). I still have a lot written on paper right now I just have to find the time to sit down and type it. It just kills me that I can't update more often for the people who do read this. Coming up soon I will post an AU to this story. It will be a long story and not a short filler.****


	11. First Day

You woke up to a thump on your forehead. Waking up you thought Jenny had slept over and was trying to wake you up for class. Looking up you saw blue and black. Your first instinct was to jump up but after a few seconds, everything came back to you.  
"Hurry up I'm not going to wait for you all day. You're not even dressed. Oh and don't forget your mask. Your eyes will thank me later." Looking to the eyeless man you saw how he had his mask, hoody, pants, and boots on. Crossing his arm impatiently he waited for you to get ready. While Jack was waiting, watching you struggle to get dressed without ruining your bandages, his eyes locked on to both of your marks. Both so eerily similar to his own. A memory came to his mind and he began to think back to it. 

Chernabog stood in front of his parents waiting for them to speak. To his side, Azures kneeled not daring to move. His mother was the first one to speak.  
"Chernabog, hunny you have proved to be a great candidate for the throne." He scoffed at this. Of course he was, all his other siblings were dead and he was the only one eligible for it. He made sure of that. His father took off where his mother stopped.  
"In order to celebrate you and Azures will be given your mark. This will bind you to each other and to the royal line. This has been done for hundreds of years and I hope for it to continue for many more." His mother began to explain what they were talking about since Chernabog only had a faint idea of what was about to happen.  
"Only royalty and their most faithful servant are given this particular mark. It binds your life force together so if Chernabog dies so will you Azures although it does not work the other way around. It is completely different than the marks given to the other servant and people in our family." Azures didn't know how to feel about this. The majority of her life she felt like she had failed. Other servants would mock her saying that the royal family couldn't trust her enough to mark her as they had been. All along they had been waiting for something like this. Should she be mad? Upset? Happy? She wasn't sure.  
"Stand up Azures and step forward." She did as she was told. Walking up to the feet of the King and Queen she proceeded to kneel. A tap on her shoulder made her look up. They handed her a knife and began to give her instructions.  
"Dip the knife in this goblet and pierce Chernbog above the heart, be sure to not do it too deeply. Then take the mixture of his blood and do the same to yourself. " She saw a challenge in their eyes. She could easily kill the prince if she really wanted to. It was a test of her loyalty and faith. She realized why it had taken her so long to gain some sort of mark. They had to be absolutely sure that she was the one that would be the Prince's, right-hand man. Doing as she was told she lightly cut into Chernabog's chest. She raised it above her own heart. She was scared. Would it hurt? I didn't seem to bother him but would that be the same for her? Looking towards her charge she gained the courage to do it. She felt the blade dig into her tender skin. It wasn't too bad although it did hurt.  
Before she could process it the blade was shoved all the way into her chest. The pain was awful why did she think this was a good idea? Her vision began to darken and she felt blood creep up her throat. She thought she heard the Prince yell out her name but she was very unsure of anything including her surroundings. Chernabog was pissed.  
"What the Hell?!," he shot a glare to his father, the one who had shoved the blade into her chest. He didn't know how to feel about this situation.  
"I'm sorry it had to be done this way. My father and his father and so on have done it this way for a very long time."  
"Killing their personal servants? How the Hell does that make sense?" His father began to chuckle.  
"She is not dead. Although her life has ended your life force will give her another. You have taken her life as an extra one for yourself. That is how you both are connected and the reason if you die she will die as well."

Eyeless Jack blinked the memory out of his mind seeing (Y/n) waving her hand in front of his face. Turning without saying a word he made his way to your door not even looking to see if you were following. Your journey ended up out in front of the mansion. Random equipment was strolled across the yard a lot of it you were unsure of its purpose.   
"Today we are going to work on your balance. It shouldn't be too hard on your healing body. Balance is important in both fighting and getting around in general. You never want to let your enemy get the upper hand and it would be very embarrassing getting caught or killed because you don't know how to stand on your own two feet." He pointed toward the beams of wood all at different heights and widths. Getting the hint you began to cross them. Not being used to your new senses you fell off a handful of times. After a while, you became more confident and were able to cross all the beams with little to no problem.   
After a while of watching you cross the beams, Jack moved you up to dodging blows. He was able to get you off your feet and on the ground multiple times. It was extremely humiliating.  
"You need to make your movements count. Don't strike or doge without thinking about where you are in relation to your opponent and where you want to be." Trying to listen to his words you were only able to improve slightly. You went to doge Jack's blow with the wooden stick but it still made contact with your body. Falling down you tried to catch your breath. Your body was slick with sweat especially due to the pants and mask. Jack was right about the black mesh helping your sensitive eyes.   
…...  
"Time for a break." You let out a sigh of relief. Walking into the kitchen you were handed a sandwich. "Be careful when eating human food. You'll find that your stomach will be a lot more sensitive so if you have any problems let me know."  
Taking a bite the meat of the sandwich was indescribable. It wasn't one of those things that you could describe that 'tasted like chicken'. Looking towards Jack to ask him what kind of meat was in this sandwich he was already walking out of the room. Deciding to drop your question you followed him into the living room. Looking around you spotted someone you remember seeing the other day.  
He was a male with black hair and a big smile. He only turned to you waving when he felt the couch dipping. "So you're the new girl huh?" You shook your head while eating your sandwich. Swallowing you moved your palm out to him shaking his hand.  
"(Y/n)."  
"Jeff." Before long he moved back to watching the T.V. but you could tell he had something on his mind. Before you could ask he spoke. "I really don't want to say a thing but I know she would have wanted me to. Be careful out there kid. Working for Slenderman is both hard and dangerous. Even though Jack is responsible for your safety don't rely on it. It's hard to have the responsibility and even harder to not become attached. Don't make him have to go through a loss." He sounded as if he was speaking from experience. Shaking off the sad atmosphere you thanked him for the advice.

Before you knew it the both of you were complaining about the current show on T.V. After a while Jack showed back up and the both of you went back to work. Saying a quick goodbye to your new friend you followed in behind jack. Going back and working on you fickle balance Jack became tired of watching you falling down. You and Jack moved back inside to the small clinic wedged between both of your rooms.  
"Today you will learn how to sterilize equipment and how to properly bandage wounds." Peaking down the collar of your shirt you studied his work. Faint sweat and blood stains ruined the once white bandages. At least you would have to clean the wounds and change the badges. Walking over to his equipment table he picked up a tray of dirty equipment. There was scaples, needles, and other things you weren't certain of their name or purpose. He mentioned for you to follow him one to the small machine across the room.   
"This is an autoclave. It uses ultrasonic waves to clean stainless steel equipment. You dump them in and turn this nob to turn it on." He began showing you how to work the machine placing the old batch besides it.   
"Brace yourself it's going to be quiet loud. Just try to tune it out. This will help you can control of your senses." As soon as he flipped the switch a loud buzzing filled the room causing your eyes to begin bleeding. Damn you really needed to get that under control but you weren't even sure if you could. You began focusing on your hearing trying to dampen the noise. You were somewhat successful though you would need to practise it. If you become too distracted the volume would increase. Jack didn't seem fazed by it at all and moved on with his passion.   
"Once the equipment is clean you will make packs. Each pack needs once of each piece of equipment along with gaze and thread. Once you wrap it up in a blue towel and tape it close with this tape. Put it in this machine and turn it on. No more than two packages at a time. When the lines on the tape change colors you know it's done. Tonight I want you to make all of these and become familiar with names and uses of the equipment. Here is a sheet that will help you with this. In the future, you may have to help me with surgeries and wounds. Our job is very dangerous so wounds are very common." After his explanation, he left you to your work. You were already regretting all the eye bleeds ahead of you.


	12. Nurse

*****Sorry it's taken so long to update. I know what some of you are thinking. A little over a week? That's not long, some authors only update once a blue moon. Well, it feels like it's been forever and I already have it written so all that needs to be done is typing it out. It's been killing me and I really want to get more chapters out to all of you but it might be a little hard until the end of this semester. Finals are coming up and with me having to work and study I just don't have time. I'm hoping to type everything up soon and take a break so I can come back full force and polish this thing into a gem. It makes me happy to see 70 reads by 13 readers. That means I'm doing something right because people aren't stopping at the first chapter. They're coming back to read more!****  
Getting in the groove of it you began to let your mind wander. You let your thoughts make their way to the eyeless killer. You noticed he was cold towards you, but from what Jeff told you don't blame him. It must be hard not knowing when anyone in this house wouldn't come home. Especially since someone like you was a liability. He was very passionate about medical science. That was the only time he spoke more than a few words to you. You really wanted to get to know him better but you didn't want to push too much.   
After losing Kayla and the events with Jenny you didn't have anyone. Most would be at a total loss but you did try to make the best out of it. After you finished your tasks you turned and scanned the room. Finding him leaned over a desk taking notes out of a book.  
"I believe I cleaned all of the equipment." Finishing his current sentence he stood up and, pushed his chair out of the way, and walked over to where you were originally working. Bending down he began to search through the cabinet. Finding what he was looking for he grabbed it and stood up allowing you to see the bandages in his hand. 

"One thing you are going to have to learn is how to bandage both your own wounds and others. First aid is very important in our line of work." Setting it down he pulled off his hoodie along with his shirt. "Practice bandaging my arm and torso. After I see that you can do somewhat of a decent job I want you to move on to your own wounds. I'm not going to do it for you every time you get hurt." Wow, that stung. Just because you never have gotten hurt so bad you had to put anything more than a band-aid on didn't mean he had the right to talk to you that way.

To say it was awkward was an understatement. First, it was you with the lack of clothes and now it was him. It did help that it was due to educational reasons but still it was a shirtless guy. You were never around boys that often or at least from what you could remember. Maybe you just didn't know how to act properly around them? You do remember Kayla introducing you to a few of her boyfriends throughout your years of friendship but it was always brief. You sure your other 'half' didn't have a lot of boy experience as well or at least those memories weren't up to the front of your mind yet.

Picking up the bandages you experimented with how you wanted to start. Becoming impatient he grabbed your hand guiding it over to his arm. "Start from my shoulder and make your way down. " As you were wrapping his arm you took in his form. He was well built, not too muscular but not a twig either. More sleek like how you would see a panther. Just because he wasn't bulky didn't mean he wasn't dangerous. They were both powerful and graceful. Scars littered his grey skin leaving dark scars over a big portion of his upper body. Realizing that you had been staring intently at him while you were standing there doing nothing you tried to hide your blush. 'What the Hell is wrong with you (y/n)! Don't make this weird!.' Looking toward his uncovered face you saw him both looking at you and your bandaging skills. 

"Don't make them too tight. You don't want to cut the blood flow off, it's critical to healing." Jumping at his voice that interrupted the silence you looked down seeing that the bandages were indeed to tight. Going back you undid it and started over. After his shoulder and arm, you moved on to his chest. You managed to stay focused on what you were doing this time.

"Good job although it still needs some work. Take the rest of the bandages to your room and patch yourself up. I'll see you in the morning."  
Grabbing what was left of the bandages you headed towards your room with more enthusiasm than you would have liked to show. This time at least there was an improvement to wrapping your wounds. A lot of them were almost past the point of needing to be wrapped. Soon all you would need to do is keep them cleaned. Feeling sore and tired you laid down and soon fell asleep.

*Dream*  
Blinking the blurriness out of your vision you were sitting in front of Jenny with the ouija board between the both of you. You felt a terrible pain all over your body. Blood poured from your eyes tainting your vision a dark red. Your body moved on its own accord after she finished her chant. You pounced on her clawing at any part of her that you could reach. Picking her head up in your hands you bashed her head into your cold tile floor.  
Soon gaining some perception of what you were doing you took in Jenny's bloody beaten state. That's when you picked your self up from your crouched position and fled. Fear for both yourself and Jenny fueled your legs to keep moving. You had loved Jenny so much. She had been there when you need her and the same for you but her actions from before didn't show that. You had to rethink how you saw Jenny and your friendship with her. Your heart hurt just as much if not more than your body. Finally slowing down to look around you saw that you hand ended up deep into the woods behind your house. Resting your feet by sitting down your vision began to turn black. The last thing you felt was a harsh cough and metallic taste coating your throat and lips.


	13. Bonus AU: A Tale With A Twist Part 1

*Okay buckos I've been wanting to do a special on this story for a while. The great thing is it will be longer than anticipated. Originally I was just going to do a little short but it's too good to drop. It's influenced by how I originally was going to have this story play out although they are similar. I'm not sure how long it's going to be so both of us will just have to wait and see. There will be other bonus chapters with a different focus and will most likely be short stories. I thought I would just expand on this one because who doesn't love to spice things up? Enjoy and don't be scared to give me feedback, all I ask is for it to be polite and educational so I can learn how to become a better writer. Note this is a AU to Do I Know You and will have a dual romance feature. What I mean is it's going to be polyamory relationship. Don't know what that is? Look it up. Don't want to read it/ not into that sort of thing? Go ahead and skip it. It's not going to hurt my feelings. Please do not read it just to bitch about it. You have been warned ahead of time. All chapters that continue this AU will be marked appropriately and will be easily distinguishable. WARNING MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS IF YOU SKIPPED AHEAD!!!!!*

****** had failed at the ritual not once but twice. What was suppose to kill Chernabog and allow him to proceed the throne backfired. It was suppose to give him a mortal body so he could end him quickly but all it did was chain him to a human. Now they shared both a small fraction of their feelings and pain together. If one were to die so would the other. That's how deep their connection was. The first time he tried the ritual he summoned Jack and after he escaped his dungeon with the help of an ally he tried a different version of the same ritual. This only caused (y/n) to be brought into the underworld and for him to be caught a second time. At worse it caused an inconvenience for the prince. Now he waited in his cell for his execution.  
(Y/n) didn't know what to think. One moment she was talking on the phone with her friend Kayla and the next thing her brain could process she was forced to kneel only being able to see two sets of shoes.  
"Sir we found this trespasser in the West Hallway. She seems to be coming to now although when we found her she seemed to be unconscious." The figure above you broke the silence first. He shoved you down more making your nose press uncomfortably against the marble floors. Any harder and you were almost sure it would start bleeding.  
"Leave," a voice filled with power and laced with a command spoke from in front of you spoke. You weren't sure which pair of shoes it belonged to but you put it your bet on the one that was currently walking towards you. Not sure what you should do you waited until he reached your kneeled form. Gently, calloused hands wrapped underneath your chin moving your head up. From there you could see the two males in front of you.  
They looked earlier similar but also strikingly different. The male holding on to your face was smiling showing sharp canines. He had a grey complexion and red irises. The male sitting in the second throne possessed blue eyes and somewhat of a tan. They both shared chocolate brown hair although the male closest to you had his more well kept. Both of them had a muscular but lean build, reminding you of a panther you saw at a zoo once, and the same marking on their wrist's.  
"Look here Jack," his grinned widened. "Looks like that bastard Zalgo tried to kill me again. He couldn't stop with my fucking parents and siblings could he?"  
Jack stood up and walked over to his partner. He had a much softer presence than who you guessed was the prince. The only way you could explain it was Jack reminded you of a book worm and the other possessed a 'bad boy' vibe.  
"What should we do with her Chernabog? She's marked like you and me." Confused you glanced down to your body. You didn't see anything not even on your wrist like the two guys in front of you. He reached towards your shirt pulling it down slightly showing you indeed had the exact same mark as them. 'What the hell?!' You did not remember getting a tattoo. What exactly was going on?  
"Let's escort our guest to her new living quarters." Pulling you to your feet by your arm Jack moved to your left while Chernabog stayed to your right. They ushered you out of the throne room and down multiple hallways and staircases. This house was huge! Looking out one of the many windows you knew you weren't on the first or second floor. At least observing your surroundings kept it from becoming too awkward with the three of you. The other two decided to remain quiet during the trip.  
****** Sorry peeps you still don't get to know who the main villain is. You'll find out later on down the road don't worry.*******


	14. Bonus AU: A Tale With A Twist Part 2

Before you knew it you had lost track of your path from the throne room. Stopping next to a door they ushered you in and left locking it. That's when all the previous events hit you. You had been going about your day making plans with Kayla and gossiping ( more of Kayla than you) about a girl named Jenny when everything went black. You no longer had your phone but you did have that mark that adorned the two men's wrists on your chests. You were very confused but the reigning emotion was fear. What did they want with you? The man you now knew to be Chernabog wasn't human and that made you really uncomfortable.  
Pushing your overwhelming thoughts out of the way you decided to look around. The room was very spacious but was a blank canvas. Only a bed, a few chairs and tables, and a carpet stood out to you. All of them were nice but there was nothing to show this was someone else's room. Candles were used to light the room somehow not making a waxy mess. They seemed to not melt at all (you definitely weren't staring at them for ten minutes straight amazed). Close to the bed there were sliding glass doors that were unfortunately locked. It would have been a great place to cool off and think things through. Glancing around you saw another door. Peeking in you saw an old fashion bathroom. All that was present was a giant tub ( no shower), a sink, mirror, and toilet. Having nothing else to do you plopped down on the bed. That's when you caught sight of another door hidden by the curtain surrounding your bed. Curious to where it lead and why it was placed out of sight you stood up and walked through the door. Once inside the room, you froze. You heard voices speaking on the other side of the door across the room. It sounded like Jack and Chernabog. 

"What do you want to do with her? You know we can't hurt her. It would be the same as doing it to ourselves." It was less raspy and deep so you assumed it was Jack. You hadn't been around them long to be completely certain whose voice belonged with who. You felt both slightly sick and relieved. They weren't going to hurt you but the idea of it had crossed their minds.

"Honestly I don't know. All I know for certain currently is that ****** needs to be killed and I can't do that until I'm king. I can't have him escaping and trying to kill me again. It's getting ridiculous at this point." Silence followed before you heard a shuffling of feet and the bed moving. You pictured a frustrated Chernabog sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Jack sighed before speaking.

"I know you may not like this idea but...." Before you could hear the rest you heard a knock on the door from the room you had left. It that short moment you decided to run back to the room. You were in sense corned and there was no use to running. You definitely weren't going to run in the other room. Making sure the hidden door was covered up like it originally was you tried to act like you were casually laying down. 

"Miss?" a timid voice called out. Deciding not to postpone the enviable you crawled out of bed. You would much rather meet this timid sounding girl than the two men in the other room. Before you stood a young looking girl around your age, although most likely slightly younger. She had short red hair and freckled arms and face. She looked frail and scared but also determined. She also possed bright red eyes a lot different from the dark red of Chernabog's. His in a way looked almost dark brown. What made you stop was the small horns on her forehead. Hearing you she looked towards you and gave you a shy smile. 

"Oh miss it's so great to meet you. My name is Azures and I'll be your personal maid." Shocked you weren't sure what to say. A maid? Why? They locked you in a room and then gave you a maid. Pushing your thoughts away you introduced yourself. She reminded you too much of Kayla to snap at her due to your frustration. "No need to call me miss, my name is (Y/n)." She looked unsure but smiled.

"I'm here to get you ready for dinner. I'm sure you're hungry. Jack and Prince Chernabog have had a feast prepared to celebrate your appearance." Sitting you down she rummaged through the closet looking for something that would fit you and that would be presentable for dinner.

"Where am I?" You decided that she would be your best bet for answers. 

"You are in the Underworld currently in the Queen's suite."

"Queen's suite?"

Laughing she replied. "It's where the future Queen is housed until marriage." That escalated quickly...... You remember one of them saying that someone had killed the Queen and King. You decided to assume that this was the only place that they could place you in such short notice. It was right by their rooms anyways. Did they want to keep an eye on you? Finding an outfit she began to help you get dressed.

"So what are Jack's and Chernabog's relationship? How and why am I here now?" Looking back at you uneasiness passed over her eyes.

"Miss, I mean (Y/n), it really isn't my place to say. That would be something to ask them over dinner." You were extremely disappointed but you respected her wishes. She had started to warm up to you and you didn't want to scare her away. After a lot of struggling and cussing on your part, you were deemed presentable for dinner. That's when the fear hit you full force. You didn't want to meet the two men again. Chernabog's appearance, power, and status scared you. What if you offended them with the table manners you vaguely remember. Would they hang or behead you? You were too young and had too much planned for the future to die. Hell, you never even go to kick start your adult life. You were still in college for God's sake. A small gentle hand was placed on your back.   
"It will be okay (y/n). I know Chernabog might look scary but he's not that bad. Ever since Jack's appearance he's gotten a lot better. He even changed my appearance so I wouldn't scare you so much when I met you." She only caused you more questions.   
Catching your wrist she lead you out of the room and down a corridor. Again you were unable to keep track of where you started and where you were going. Looking around and to a large set of doors, you realized the both of you had stopped. You really weren't looking forward to walking through them.


	15. Bonus AU: A Tale With A Twist Part 3

Standing in front of a pair of wooden doors. Beautiful artwork covered the surface depicting scenes of both war and peace.  
“Just through here is the dining room. I’ll be here to lead you back afterwards.” Panic began to set in, but curiosity won over the first. You really needed to know how you got here. Walking through the doors Azures had opened you proceeded to make your way toward the long table. Only one figure was sitting towards the end of the table and that turned out to be Jack. Standing up he smiled before pulling out a seat for you. It was the one in between the head of the table most likely where Chernabog sat and his seat. You would be on either side of them and that alone made the fear and panic rise over your curiosity for a moment. Eating was something you did with people you were close with like friends and family. You would have never seen yourself dinning with two strangers.  
“Chernabog will be here soon. He had some business to attend to but once he’s done, he will be here. He sends his apologies for his tardiness.”  
Chernabog’s POV  
The prince stood in a dark cell that stunk of both blood and mold. The ones surrounding him were empty but this one housed someone that was currently underneath his shoe. Speaking he interrupted the sound of dripping water and the pained grunts of the induvial at his feet. “You bastard how were you able to escape and try to kill me again?” The figure remained quiet provoking the prince to increase the presser on his prisoner. Motioning two guards who were dragging a hooded figure into the cell he gave a sickening smile. Shoving the man to his knees in front of him he laughed.  
“Hate to tell you this **** but you and Jenny’s plan failed.  
“Y-you bastard. You know you can’t kill us until your king. And you can’t do that until you have a wife.” Pulling his hair back he lifter his head towards the ceiling laughing harder.  
“That’s where you wrong Jenny. You sent a bride right to my doorstep." With that he kicked **** to the ground and left. The guards would be sure to lock them up after he left. He was already late for dinner and he still had to clean up. The filth of the dungeons wouldn't be suitable for this meeting. Jack's job was to meet up with (y/n) and try to make her feel more comfortable. He knew she had to be terrified of the whole situation including his less than human appearance. It was hard enough using his magic on the other demons she saw making them appear more human. Eventually the effect of it would be permanent just getting to that point tended to be a pain and the ass. When *** had accidently summoned Jack it had permanently altered his appearance. The type of magic he used was nothing to play around with especially if he couldn't completely control it. He looked more human than most demons considering that his mother had been human as well, but it only improved with Jack. Jack mentioned all the time that they looked like twins which tended to get quite repetitive.

Azure was a weaker demon who possessed little to no magical power. She had worked for the royal family for almost her whole existence, so she was one of the most trustworthy people in his kingdom. That’s why he allowed her near (y/n) unguarded by him or Jack. It was extremely risky though considering she was their weak link. Jack was able to protect himself but (y/n) was a different story. If she got herself killed, then Jack and himself would be quick to follow considering their connection. Damn **** he couldn't have made he safety easy could he.

By the time her was presentable enough to make his way into the dining hall Jack had been able to get through to (Y/n) somewhat. At first glance they looked like friends that hadn't seen each other in years. He felt a warm feeling from Jack's end of the bond although some uneasiness still trickled through from (Y/n)'s. It was a lot better than when she had first arrived. The warm feeling from Jack reminded of the short moments he had with his mother's when she didn't have to act like a Queen and instead acted like a mother. He felt sadness swell around his heart that he attempted to hide it from the other two through the bond. Sensing this Jack shot him a worried look before standing up and walking over to him.

"I know during our first meeting we were unable to get proper introductions in. As you know my name is Jack and this is Chernabog." Chernabog nodded his head towards her still seated form. Following Jack to the table he felt a small nudge on his shoulder and looked over to see Jack looking at his expectantly. Confused the prince stared at him for a few moments before it clicked. Reaching out with his left hand he held it front of the confused girl and waited for her to so something. Jack had better not have been lying about this human form of greeting. He had gone out if his way to teach the male a few human customs in order to make (y/n) feel more comfortable around him. He said something along the lines of if you act more human, she will begin to see you that way.  
(Y/n) looked at his hand and then up to his face that held a tense look almost like he expected her to flee like some wild animal. He continued observing her trying to not look unsure. This caused a slight smile to cross he lips. He was trying so hard to make her feel comfortable around him that you began believing Jack's words about him being nice under a few tough layers. Grabbing his hand and shaking it she let her smile grow a little more. At first, she was unsure about both men that sat of either side of her but the longer she stayed here the more she saw how wrong she was. Jack had explained somewhat of how *** had caused her to end up her and that all three of them would work something out. He couldn’t get to far into his explanation because of Chernabog's appearance causing the conversation to derail onto different topics.  
Dinner wasn't as bad as you thought it was going to be. Chernabog was still a little rough around the edges but Jack helped work the both of you together. When misunderstandings arise, he was sure to explain the miscommunication. You learned that they had known each other for three years now and co-partnered the throne together. You also learned just how close this bond that you had was. If one of them died, then you all would die. That was a scary thought. Sensing this information had soured your mood Jack brought up the topic of magic which had instantly gained you attention.  
"So that's why the candles never melted and why Azures had mentioned you changing her appearance. It must be really cool being able to use magic!" Smiling at both males you made them show you other examples of magic. "I know, let's give her a tour of the palace and we can point out magic objects along the way. How does that sound Chernabog?" Looking over to your excited form he couldn't say no. "I suppose it will be fine as long as we keep to the less populated areas. I don't want word about (Y/n) to spread so quickly so soon after her arrival." You weren't so sure how to feel about that statement but you were excited about the tour none the less.


	16. Puppy Love

***If you haven't yet I would go back a skim the other chapters. I've added some stuff and don't plan on touching them any more although that might change. The chapter order should stay the same now also. I know it might have been putting new chapters behind old ones but that won't happen any more if it has been. Sorry about any problems that may have caused.***

Waking up you collided heads with Jack. Glancing down seeing fresh blood covering your once clean pillows. Calming your erratic breathing you apologized to Jack. Looking back to you after checking to make sure his nose was not bleeding, he motioned with his head for you to follow. Climbing out of bed and getting ready for the day you met Jack downstairs in the kitchen. Splitting the breakfast, he had already prepared you looked around not spotting any other the other residences. After the short meal you and Jack made your way outside.

“Today you will be working on your weak side. I’ve noticed you favor your right side and rely on it heavily in almost everything you do.  You can’t allow your other side to become a handicap out in the field. If something were to happen to that hand you need to be able to use the other just as effectively.”

The rest of the morning was filled with your left side being abused. He even went so far as to tie your right hand behind you back. You had never noticed how much you really did use it for everything until this point. Picking up the stick you had dropped you began attempting to hit away objects being thrown at you by Jack. The muscle in your arm continued to burn from the neglect it had went through until this point. Your grip has also weak so a few times the object you attempted to hit knocked the weapon out of your hand.

 Noticing your attention straying Jack approached you hitting your side with the stick he held in his hand. It wasn’t a gentle tap either causing you to startle losing your balance. It would have been fine if the hand you went to catch yourself with wasn’t currently tied behind your back. Over correcting you self once you remembered the state of your hand you leaned forward in Jack direction knocking both yourself and him to the ground. Realizing you had knocked Jack to the ground you blushed in embarrassment. How could you be so clumsy after working a whole day on your balance? You were sure you looked like a fool. Slender wouldn’t want to keep someone around who showed no improvement like yourself.

 Jack becoming pissed at how much you weren’t paying attention to what he was trying to teach you shoved you harshly onto the ground. He watched you struggle only able to use one hand to get up. “I think that’s enough for now. Let go get something to eat.” Still mentally kicking yourself you followed him inside the house. Walking in you spotted Jeff and a few others you hadn’t met yet. Walking over to say hi Jeff began to introduce you to the others.

“That’s Hoodie, Masky, and Toby.” Looking at each of them and sending a small smile their way you introduced yourself.

“So, what are you guys up to?”

“W-we were just a-about to head out of a m-mission,” Toby answered with a noticeable twitch.

“Yeah I was just about to call for smile boi. We need him to track down someone who’s been giving Slender a lot of trouble recently.”

“Smile?”

“Yeah he’s a strange dog that showed up her not long after Jack was brought here.”

Watching him as he walked to the front door and opened it you waited for his next move. Putting a hand to his mouth he gave out a sharp whistle. Waiting a few moments, you began to think the dog wasn’t going to show up. Nothing moved out in the forest boarding the yard of the mansion. Without any warning a red blur rushed out of the tree line scaring small animals and birds along with it. Not fully comprehending what you were doing you stepped out of the house past Jack a smile growing on your face. Bending down you called out to him.

“Cerberus what are you doing here? I missed you so much!” I was a strange feeling of both knowing this creature and not at the same time. You could tell he was unsure of you at first until he smelled your hand and you started scratching behind his ear. You concluded that Azures had known him. You had to learn to accept that things like this would happen. Everyone, especially Jeff, was looking at you like you had grown another head.

How had he not known that the dog he had looked over for what seemed like forever was the guardian of the underworld! Glancing back over to the duo he watched Smile roll over and accept the loving pats (y/n) was giving him. They must have had a long history considering he didn’t warm up to people fast. Hell, it took him a year to even get near him with out the dog trying to kill him. The only person he liked from the start of his stay was Jack which was strange considering he didn’t have much to do with him. Jack tended to stay by himself when at all possible.

****EJ’s POV**

Watching (y/n)’s and Cerberus’s interaction allowed for a forgotten memory to surface. Jack stood in the throne room in front of the King and Queen. Guards lined the room standing almost motionlessly. Next to his form was someone very dear to him. Someone that he didn’t want to let know that he cared so much about. A short man in bland clothes approached carrying a decretive box in his hands. “To congratulate your success to ensuring your right to the throne we got you a gift. Open it up dear.” It was the women on the throne that spoke. Lifting the lid, he peaked inside. Sharp yellow eyes peered back, and a growl resonated from the contents inside. Being unimpressed by what he believed to be mangy mutt he frowned.  

“Don’t be that way son. Some day he will protect both you and your kingdom.” It was the man that spoke that time. Sitting down the box down he walked out of the throne room. The last thing he heard from the room was the girl that was once at his side swooning over the puppy.


	17. Sorry

I do apologize for not updating in a while. Please forgive me! I made it around 3,000 to make it up to you with this chapter.

 

Jeff and the rest of the group stood in another silent moment of surprise before shaking it off and moving out the door. Before Jeff could slip out in behind the other two males Jack grabbed his shirt.

 “I don’t think so Jeff. Slenderman would kill me if I let you go out with a wound like that.” Not really understanding what wound he was talking about you continued to watch them both, after all he looked completely fine to you. Looking back to Jack you saw him motioning for you to follow. Your small group ended up in the medical room. Jeff was in the process of taking off his shirt a nasty but neatly sewn together wound. Some spots in the thread had came undone from the skin allowing for some blood to seep out.

“Damnit Jeff, I told you to be careful with the stitches. This is the third time.” His mask was absent having been taken off sometime during your observation. His finger pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “You know what since you’re so set on someone stitching you up every day, I’m going to let (y/n) do it today. It’s not like it will matter how good she does it considering you’ll be in here tomorrow with them undone again. “Moving away he gathered sanitation wipes, the ones you remember making yesterday, along with a needle and thread. “When you sow him up try to make sure its not so tight it will tear through the skin but also tight enough the wound can mend.”

Picking up a wipe with shaking fingers you worked gently on disinfecting the area. The wound looked bad sewn up, no mater the state it was in currently due to Jeff’s negligence, you couldn’t imagine how much that had to hurt.  Your nerves were so bad that it caused your fingers to shake and it didn’t help that Jack had left you high and dry to do something else. I mean yes you had practiced your sewing skills on paper and cloth before even getting near another living person but that didn’t help.

 “You really don’t have to worry about hurting me. Being stabbed and sewn up isn’t the worse thing I’ve been through. Actually, I’m kind of use to it now.” Looking over his scared torso you knew he had been telling the truth. Almost all the residences had scars covering their body, even your collection had started growing after moving here. Some part of you knew that not all of them were from Slenderman’s missions but you didn’t like to delve into people’s personal life before they had been taken into the mansion. Once his blood was cleaned up and the areas was thoroughly cleaned you threaded the needle and started on closing the wound once more. The more you got into the process of stitching Jeff up the less nervous you became.

You felt awful for Jeff, along the way you had gotten both too lose and too tight. You even had to rethread the needle because you ran out of medical thread. Jeff was a saint the whole time looking as if he were lost in his own thoughts. It hurt you to see him so sad. “Hey Jeff, I’m done if you’d like your shirt back.” That’s when he gave you a shit eating grin.

“But babe don’t you like what you see?” Wiggling his eyebrows all you could do was laugh and throw his shirt which landed on and covered his face. Once the laughing died down you became serious. “So, are you going to be okay? You looked like you were thinking pretty hard while I was working.” His smile dimmed down into a sad one.

“You just remind me so much of her. You’ll make a wonderful partner for Jack and if he’s to hardheaded to see that who the fuck needs him anyway you can come and let me teach you how things work.” His smile grew more mischievous. “You’d be one smoking hot personal nurse.” Laughing once again you were interrupted by Jack entering the room. Turning toward his still exposed wound he took a long good look at it even going so far as to gently prob it with a gloved hand.

“Not bad but there is still room for improvement.” You agreed with this. Your stitch job had been solid just a little messy to look at.  “Now Jeff if you go and open your stitched again, you’ll have to fix it yourself.”

 “Oh, come on Doc I’m keeping you in business.” Pushing him out the door he replied with, “I have enough to do without you coming in here every day,” before shutting the door behind him only allowing the sound of another laugh to come through. “Today I want you to take inventory of our supplies. Take note of anything we may need to get.” This excited you. It felt as if you hadn’t left the mansion in forever. You were disappointed to find that you were relatively stocked but you did look forward to the day the both of you would have to go out and get supplies and food for Jack.  You didn’t know how bad this mission would actually go.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….…………………………………

You had been in the mansion for a few weeks now and today was the day you and Jack finally needed to go out and get supplies and food. You weren’t quite sure what this would entitle and what sort of ‘special food’ he needed but you figured it wasn’t going to consist of going grocery shopping at a store. During the time you had been waiting on the mission’s arrival you had met many of the residents of your new home, many of which had varying degrees of injuries. Some of them you found you got along with quiet well others though not so much.  One of your favorite people to walk through the door was Jane. She understood you on a level that many of the male members were not able to. You had even trained with her many times since your arrival. She really helped you improve in your fights with Jack.

“(Y/n) show me how you usually fight Jack.” Readying yourself you jumped towards her. Before you could hit her, she moved out of your way laughing in the process. “Oh, dear you can tell Jack has been training you.” Confused you waited for her to elaborate. “Both males and females have different aspects to their bodies that roll over into your fighting style. Males tend to be stronger than females. That means you want to stay out of their grasp no matter what. That could be game over for you. They can be unpredictable, and fear only heightens their want to live. On the plus side that means they tend to not think things through clearly although that is not always the case. You on the other hand have speed and endurance on your side and will be able to think logically in a fight.” The rest of the day and many times after you ran laps, worked on avoiding hits and were put in some stressful situations with the guys. “Now you should be able to kick Jacks ass.” You laughed at this still unsure of your abilities. After all, every fight you had with Jack you had lost terribly. “The last thing I want to teach you is how to get out of someone’s grasp……..”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Another one of your frequent patients besides Jeff of course was Toby. He was a sweet boy on the younger side. He tended to be talkative once he warmed up to somebody even though he had a stutter. He had a hard time being still seeming to always be full of energy. He came in a lot due to his pain tolerance and not noticing wounds until the last minute. They were almost always dirty and infected, and he stressed you out a lot. You were waiting for the day he walked in missing a limb. We had had to start checking him for wounds every time he came back from a mission. He tended to be to irresponsible to remember to do it himself.

He rivaled Jeff with having things re-stitched. He reminded you of a puppy that didn’t posses a pain limit. You really began to understand why Jack was grumpy all the time. He hid his worry behind it. Here recently many of their injuries had been bad, worse than when their victims momentarily got the upper hand. You have been told by many that they had been attack by demons or possessed humans. Slenderman had everyone on high alert only sending people out in groups. Solo missions were now banned until further notice. The demons had been captured and questioned but they still are unsure of their motives. They seemed to be attacking people under Slender’s protection. That’s why the day before your planned departure Jack was so hesitant to leave. The extra few weeks of training helped calm his nerves although not by much.

“You ready?” Jack looked towards you placing his weapons on his person. Grabbing a backpack for both you and him you nodded.

“Yes.”

“Weapons?”

“Yes.”

“Backpacks?”

“Yes, Jack I have them right here. Calm down we are going to be fine. You’re the one who trained me. I know you wouldn’t let me down and I won’t either. We’ll have each other’s backs okay?” His body language gave away that he was still unsure, but he nodded anyways. Grabbing his backpack from your hands the both of you headed outside him holding the front door open for you. The journey would be long on foot, but you were both mentally and physically ready. Your excitement for finally getting out of the house helped as well.

The woods were dark and silent which made you uncomfortable. Staying close to Jack you followed him from behind.

“How far do we have?” This was your first time you were aware of your surrounding heading to or from the mansion.

“It’s quiet a way away we will have to camp for the night but around mid-afternoon tomorrow we should arrive.”

You and Jack had left early that morning and now it was currently mid-day. The further the sun sunk down into the sky the colder it seemed to become.

“Okay we’ll take a little break here but not for to long. I don’t want to stretch this journey any longer than it needs to be.” Jack set his bag next to a small stream. It looked familiar but you couldn’t place where you had seen it. Shaking it off you sat you bag next to Jack’s. You were glad that they were practically empty. Your feet hurt and your muscles were tense due to all the use. You were glad you had been somewhat prepared for this. When you had first arrived, you wouldn’t have been able to make it very far before giving up. Stripping your footwear off you sat at the edge of the stream dunking your feet into the water allowing the current to cool off your feet. Seeing that Jack was in no hurry to get going you laid down on the grass surround the bank leaving your feet in the water. Relaxing you began to lightly doze off.

*Memory*

(Y/n) sat in a chair reading one of her favorite books. The pages were smooth from use and the cover was crinkled due to how many times it had been opened. Kayla was currently taking a shower, getting ready for a girl’s night out. The both of you were going to watch a remake of an old horror film that happened to be one of her favorites. She had been looking forward to it for a while and the two of you had bought ticket for opening night.

You heard the constant stream stop. This was your cue to put your dear novel up. She would be done soon after all. By the time you had placed your book in it designated spot of the shelf Kayla had stepped out. Looking towards you she smiled.

“You ready?” Kayla nodded scooping up her phone she headed to the door.

“Hey I almost forgot. Someone by the name of Jenny tried calling you and left a message.” Looking towards her phone realization crossed her face. Opening her phone, she skimmed through the messages before turning off her screen.

“Change of plans (Y/n).” You were now confused.

“What are you talking about? You’ve been wanting to see this movie ever since the trailer was released.” She smiled turning her back towards you.

“It’s okay this is super important, and I can’t miss is. We can see it sometime next week, okay?” You didn’t know what to think or feel at this point. Recently she had been ditching you for something else, but you never got a clear answer from her. This was the first time though that she had ditched you this close to hanging out.

“Go on ahead and watch it without me. Just don’t slip on any spoilers.” Turning around she gave you a quick hug before she left out your front door. You never would have thought that would be the last time you would see your best friend alive.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

You woke up from your short nap by Jack shaking you. The sun had continued its path to the horizon showing that you had only a few hours until it got dark.

“Come on it’s time to go. We need to make a lot more progress before we have to set up camp for the night.” Nodding you yawed and sat up a stretched. Taking your feet out of the water you let them dry on the grass. The water really helped you feel better. Your shoes and socks had soaked up the last remaining heat from the sun warming up your cold feet. It had started to become uncomfortably cold, so you pulled out a jacket before putting them both on.

When Jack had said you needed to make a lot of progress before it got dark you didn’t know he meant running. He made it look so easy. You could hardly even hear him breathing although that might have been because of your heavy panting. Your legs and arms started to burn again. Even if you were in shape that didn’t mean you were ready for all this. Looking ahead you could barely see Jack’s body through the foliage. You were really starting to regret putting on your jacket. Jack had stuffed his into his bag showing off his arms and some of his chest. You really wished you had a tank top like he had.

You really underestimated the muscle he packed behind his punch. He must have been going easy on you during training. It really hit home when Jane taught you how to fight male opponents. You had lost sight of him while you were in your thoughts, so you picked up your pace. You still couldn’t see his mask or hair through the bushes and trees. Slowly fear began to take over. You didn’t know where you were going, and you wouldn’t be able to remember your way back home.

Hearing something behind you concluded that Jack had doubled back around to either scare you or give you a piece of his mind about how slow you were being. Slowing down slightly you felt a force ram into your back knocking you down your breath escaping you for a few moments. Looking behind you felt your heart stop. Their eyes were completely black and the clothes on their form did little to hide the bruises and scratches underneath. It looked like they hadn’t taken a bath nor brushed their teeth in a month. They possessed no weapons besides their arms and teeth and that’s exactly what they were using to try and put you out of commission. Seeing them lunge down with their mouth you were able to successfully headbutt them giving you enough time to flip over and out of their grasp.

              Gaining some distance between him you tried to catch your breath. The wound on your side didn’t help considering every time you sucked in a breath your side flared up and more blood pooled out. You wished you could have had more lessons with Jane. You were not ready to fight a male opponent by yourself. Dodging another strike, you tried to think of a plan. Looking back studying the person trying to kill you noticed a few things that you hadn’t noticed before. A strange mark, similar in shape to a noose but not quiet was on the side of his neck. This person also seemed familiar somehow sort of like you had passed him on the street at some point in your life.

Dodging him was really starting to drain the last bit of your energy. Tripping on your next move you saw him reposition and lunge for you again. There was no way you were going to be able to doge him now. Before he reached your form a blue and black blur shot out of the forest and tackled him to the ground. That blur just so happened to be Jack.

Rips and covered his sweaty form. Both Jack and your attacker were wrestling, try to overpower the other. With both of their fast movements you were unable to tell who was winning. You sure hoped it was Jack. If he couldn’t win you had no chance. Before your eyes could register it, Jack gained the upper hand splitting open the man’s torso allowing his steaming insides out onto the forest floor. All the black putrid smelling blood made you nauseous, but you had to check on Jack’s wounds. Kneeling in front of him you checked him over noticing that he was clutching his leg. Helping him to his feet you allowed him to use you as a crutch to leave for a safer spot, anywhere away from the dead body would do for you.

His presence at you side was a warm comfort both mentally and physically although the though of more of those things did not set well with you. With him injured like this the both of you were sitting ducks. If only you had trained harder, then maybe you could have helped him or better yet had him defeated before he even got there. You knew putting yourself down at a time like this would only make you more vulnerable so you pushed them back for later, right now you needed to listen for danger and get Jack somewhere where you could patch him up. You just hoped he would survive the night with his wound.


	18. Chapter 18

So I have started to revise this story and eventually will delete the old one and upload the new one. I just feel like I am able to to write a better story than I was eight months ago when I started this story. To me it feels as if there isn't enough detail and I want the reader to become more invested and emotionally attached when reading this which is something I feel like this story in its current state cannot do. I'm aiming for 100,000 words and around 25 chapters. I'm sorry for these guys that have been here since the beginning but I do hope you stay and read what I feel like is a much better version of this story. Also I am welcoming anybody who has ideas, tips, or just wants to help with this story to let me know. I want it to be the best it can be and if that means allowing someone who is willing to help then I will.


End file.
